


Esoteric

by Esmee



Category: Death Note, Naruto
Genre: Action, Angst, Crime, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt and comfort, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sakura Haruno ever wanted was to be able to prove useful, but suddenly she was forced into the world of Death Note against her will. Will she be able to get back to her world? Pairing is a threesome LxSakuraxNear, This story is mostly Saku X L</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esoteric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander/gifts).



> I will not and do not own both Naruto or Death Note.

Haruno Sakura couldn't hold her enemy off much any longer. Her body was bruised and battered to the point where she could barley stand. Heck, she was lucky she was standing, considering her opponent was the eldest Uchiha. Her once long pink hair had been chopped off during the battle and it was now full of blood and grime and getting in her face.

She paused to brush it out of the way and barley had time to dodge another kick that came flying her way. _I just have to stall until back-up comes._ She chanted in her head.

"Hatake and Uzumaki aren't here to save you, Haruno Sakura." His cold voice entered her mind as he took aim of Sakura's stomach then punched her. Blood trickled down her chapped and torn lips as she staggered, pressing a hand to the wound trying to heal it. "There's no point in you trying to hold off the inevitable."

He dove after her as Sakura struggled to stay on her feet and began to run. The forest scenery flew past them as Sakura's eyes began to darken. _I can't keep this up much longer._ She thought , beginning to cough and wheeze.

She was almost out of charka and knew that she was probably going to die. " _A Shiniobi must always be prepared for the worst."_ She whispered to herself as tears began to form in her eyes. She ducked down to avoid a tree branch and crashed right into a bush. _But, I don't want to die!_ Her mind screamed as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She watched Itachi's feet stop in front of her and gasped when he grabbed her cloak and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I-Itachi-teme." Sakura breathed out, before he let go of her at last. She couldn't stop her body from shaking, but after the three torture she just went through, she was lucky to be alive.

Sakura managed to take out a few shuriken from her right leg porch and threw them at Itachi. She also added smoke bombs to the mix. She threw them in hopes for at least one to wound Itachi, so Kakashi could track him down by scent when he comes around.

She struggled to her feet to getaway from the bombs, but wasn't fast enough. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the orange and yellow flash from the bombs. But, strangely when she looked up she could see the sky tearing in half and a bright white light engulfing everything.

**~.~**

**Tokyo Japan 12/24/03**

A huge crashing sound echoed through out Tokyo and many stopped to cover their ears. Other looked around, bewildered and confused. All looked ariynd until they could see the huge cloud of grey smoke coming from the highway. People all around were pulling out their cell phones to call the police.

A black limo screeched to a stop near the accident and local retired FBI agent Naomi Misora stepped out. She pushed her way through the crowd of people with shouts of FBI and such until she reached the edge of the plume of smoke. She was curious and about to venture through the haze when someone grabbed her arm.

"Naomi-chan, stop" Naomi fiancee Raye said, pulling her away from the smoke. "You're not authorized to be near here, you're not in the FBI anymore. Go back to the car and let me handle this."

Naomi blinked before she scowled and wrenched her arm out of his grasp. She's thankful to have Raye to care for her all the time, but it is somewhat annoying after awhile. He is the reason why she had to retire from the FBI. She muttered in response as he nodded and turned away.

"Everyone back away! There's nothing to see here!" She called out waving her arms. Where the hell are the police? She thought, clenching her teeth in annoyance. Naomi backed up a little and jumped when she stepped on something that made a sharp PING sound,

"What the...?" She breathed, reaching down to pick up the shining object. It was in the shape of star with a hole in the center. Naomi scrutinized it carefully, hissing as she cut her finger, she sucked on it and looked over towards the direction Raye went and sighed when she saw he wasn't back.

She lowered her gaze back down to the shiny object and stifled a shriek. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw two bright jade green eyes staring back at her. When Naomi blinked, they were gone, but now she noticed a single long strand of pink hair attached to the star.

Things just got a hell of a lot more complicated,

Naomi smirked.

_But that's why I loved the FBI._


End file.
